


Keeping Warm

by Konfessor2U



Series: Advent Calendar for Facebook prompts from Sherlockian Lovers page [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Advent Calendar, Day 24, Facebook prompts, Gen, Keeping warm, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Sherlock likes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konfessor2U/pseuds/Konfessor2U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is warmer than Sherlock, naturally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Warm

Sherlock thought that sitting with John on the sofa instead of each of them in their respective armchairs was the best decision made in 221B of late, though he would never admit it tp anyone but himself. They sat on opposite ends of the couch, backs against the armrests, facing each other with feet and limbs tangled up in between them under a thick down blanket.

John was usually flipping through the newspaper with Sherlock on his laptop, John’s laptop more likely. Sherlock enjoyed the simple, relaxing company in the evenings and they clambered onto the couch every night wordlessly and always without doubt or question.

He was sometimes able to quietly think like this, sitting close to his best friend. When they were like this, his brain wasn't so crazy. Everything slowed down just a little bit.

It was his favorite, a sort of guilty pleasure, when John covered his feet with his own, letting his warmth sink in, leaving Sherlock tingly and surprisingly happy. The doctor was always warm, when his own extremities tended to be chilly but he hated wearing socks in the house. This was a much more pleasurable alternative.

He liked to imagine that it wasn’t just himself benefiting from this arrangement, that John also enjoyed the comfort shared between them. He hoped they would always come home to _this._


End file.
